Un Snoggletog solitario
by Astrid Hofferson 01
Summary: Luego de tantos años, luego de tanta alegría, ese era su futuro. Noches solitarias y ninguna familia. Eran cosas que uno no podía cambiar.


**Bien, este es el regalo de Snoggletog de Jenn Alex Murtons, aunque no creo que sea lo mejor que pude hacer, te juro que me esforcé pero es que Bocón no es mi fuerte. En verdad te digo que si no es de tu agrado me puedas perdonar, porque ni yo estoy convencida con mi trabajo :( . Pero aún así, espero que guste.**

**Palabras: 1.079**

Un Snoggletog Solitario.

Todo había cambiado. Ya nada era lo mismo. Estoico ya no estaba, Valka estaba con su familia, la cual comprendía a Hipo y Astrid juntos en cada momento. El Snoggletog de este año sería distinto en comparación con los otros. Aún recuerdo los años anteriores como si hubiese sido ayer. Hipo jugando en su propio mundo, Estoico y yo celebrando y esos, esos sí que eran tiempos de felicidad. Pero los años pasaron, y ahora, ya nadie quiere pasar el Snoggletog con el aburrido y viejo Bocón. Quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás para revivir esos momentos que probablemente no pueda volver a disfrutar.

Aún recuerdo Los Snoggletogs pasados…

Flashback:

(Hace 16 años)

Hipo estaba aprendiendo a gatear mientras que los adultos hablaban sobre los adornos del pueblo respecto a la festividad.

– Yo creo que han hecho un muy buen trabajo, todo el pueblo está repleto de escudos, luces y familias celebrando.

– Lástima que tenemos que cuidar a este pequeñejo, si no estaríamos en el Gran Salón bebiendo litros y litros de hidromiel –dije seguido de una carcajada.

– Si, Bocón, pero tengo que admitir que estoy seguro de que Hipo será el mejor jefe de todo Berk.

Fin de Flashback:

En esos momentos, el niño era alguien muy inquieto en sus primeros pasos, ya que su curiosidad lo empujaba a investigar lugares nuevos. Y con los años su curiosidad fue creciendo.

Recuerdo muy bien al adorable Hipo caminando de aquí para allá cuando le dije que los trolls existían.

Flashback:

(Hace 10 años)

– Entonces, ¿Los trolls se roban los calcetines?

– Si, pero solo los izquierdos.

– Eso es extraño –agregó pensativo–. ¡Voy a atrapar uno!

– Suerte niño, nadie ha visto un troll en toda su existencia.

Lastima que esa enseñanza hizo que Hipo se metiera en miles de problemas. Todos los días recorría cada punta del pueblo en busca de esas criaturas.

Fin de Flashback:

Ese niño tenía muchas ideas metidas en esa cabeza, las cuales siempre terminaban en desastre, pero cada vez, Estoico se las perdonaba. Siempre solía llorar en Snoggletog porque era otro año más sin Valka, pero yo era el único que lo sabía, y no porque el quisiera decírmelo…

Flashback: 

(Nuevamente, hace 10 años)

Venía de la herrería, para ir a la casa de Estoico y contarle lo que había pasado. Como ese Snoggletog queríamos pasarlo en el Gran Salón, decidimos dejar a Hipo en la casa de los Hofferson y cuando le di a Hipo la noticia, su rostro quedó encendido cual lucecita, y siempre que hablaba tartamudeaba y todos sabemos el porqué. A Hipo sin duda le atrae la hija de los Hofferson, Astrid.

Volviendo a Estoico, al llegar a su casa entré riendo cual ebrio en casamiento, y cuando pasé a la casa no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado.

– ¡Estoico! ¡Sal de donde estés, no vas a saber la cara que puso Hipo cuando le dije que…!

Pero no esperaba oír un sollozo. Pensé "No, ese no es Estoico el Vasto, ¿O si?". Cuando estuve en la puerta de la habitación, pude ver al gran jefe de Berk llorando, mientras abrazaba un retrato.

– Estoico, ¿Pasó algo?

– ¡Bocón! ¿Cuándo viniste?

En su cara podía verse un rastro de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

– Estoico, ¿Estabas llorando?

– Por favor, Bocón, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Al parecer por la cara que puso se dio cuenta de que yo lo había visto.

– Bien, es que todos los años recuerdo que es una vez más que Valka no está con nosotros. Si tan solo Hipo pudiese tener un solo día con su madre, yo sería feliz.

– Quédate tranquilo amigo mío, Hipo está feliz contigo y conmigo y estoy seguro de que Valka, dondequiera que esté, se alegra de vernos juntos.

Parece que eso lo hizo recapacitar, ya que dejó el retrato en su lugar y se volteó hacia mí.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que había reaccionado Hipo cuando le diste la noticia?

Estoico había vuelto.

– Lo hubieses visto, ¡Rojo como un tomate!

Cuando lo vimos, seguía igual que antes, pero se recompuso cuando vio a su padre, que aun no se recuperaba del llanto.

–Pa, ¿Estuviste llorando?

– Amm, mira Hipo…

– Si, Hipo, tu padre estuvo llorando.

Pude ver varias emociones en sus infantiles ojos, tristeza, curiosidad, pero más que nada, culpa. Supongo que pensará que era porque no fue el hijo que siempre quiso, por lo que me apuré a agregar:

– Pero estaba llorando porque no podía creer lo mucho que has crecido y en la familia que hemos armado.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro con cada palabra.

– Entonces, ¿Estás feliz por ir con los Hofferson?

Ambos soltamos largas carcajadas mientras Hipo Volvía a sonrojarse.

– Papá, no digas eso –dijo avergonzado.

Fin de Flashback:

Pero esos días se acabaron. Es muy triste estar solo, pero no tengo remedio para eso. Llegué a mi casa, con el pensamiento de una gran noche de sueño, y debía acostumbrarme, ya que todos los años mis Snoggletogs serían así. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con algo inesperado.

– ¡Sorpresa!

Valka, Hipo, Astrid y todos los jinetes de la Academia se encontraban en mi casa.

– ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

– Bueno –dijo Valka–, como creímos que pasarías solo este Snoggletog y tú nos has ayudado mucho a todos decidimos pasarlo contigo.

– ¿Pero ustedes no deben estar con sus familias? –dije dirigiéndome a los otros jinetes.

– Bueno, hicimos un pequeño arreglo.

– Lo que Patán quiere decir es que ayudé a convencer a sus padres de que al menos hasta media noche se quedaran con nosotros –me aclaró Valka.

Al menos hasta media noche, todos nos quedamos cenando en mi casa, pero cuando se fueron me extrañó que Astrid se quedara con nosotros.

– Niña, ¿Tú no tienes que ir con tus padres?

– Bueno, yo también hice un trato, pero diferente, y era que en Snoggletog me quedaría con ustedes y Año nuevo lo pasaría con ellos.

Esto recibió una mirada significativa por parte de Hipo, pero claro, la familia no estaría completa sin Astrid en ella.

– Bien, pero deben avisarnos cuando va a ser la boda.

Eso provocó un gran sonrojo en los aludidos una risa en los adultos. Y la noche que pasamos todos juntos fue una de las mejores. Estoy seguro que nunca pasaré otro Snoggletog solo, ya que tengo lo que todo el mundo puede tener, una gran y feliz familia.

**Bueno, otra vez, espero que sepan que no estoy muy segura de que lo halla hecho bien, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.**


End file.
